


Estúpido oso

by Suicid3_knight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Harry es hermoso, Harry es un oso, No Smut, Tom está cansado
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicid3_knight/pseuds/Suicid3_knight
Summary: Tom se despierta en medio de la madrugada por ruidos en su cocina.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Estúpido oso

**Author's Note:**

> No me maten por las cosas raras que se me ocurren UwU

"1, 2, 3....4.....5....6..."

Tom estaba cansado.

Muy cansado.

Había tenido un día largo con los imbéciles de sus mortifagos y los únicos momentos en los que podía estar tranquilo eran cuando estaba en su cabaña. Una cabaña apartada de todo, en medio de un bosque que él mismo había escogido, para mantener algo de cordura. Cordura que perdía cada vez que uno de sus mortifagos cometía un error que un poco más y lo hundía. Tom pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre deseando volver a su casa para dormir y disfrutar de la tranquilidad que el lugar le ofrecía, con paisajes hermosos, el ruido de algunos animales estúpidos y la cascada detrás de su cabaña. Era una buena vida, a pesar de todo.

Pero en esté momento Tom se debatía sobre mudarse de nuevo a Malfoy manor, por lo menos allí podía dormir decentemente.

Conjuró un tempus con un movimiento de su mano y quiso morirse al ver la hora. ¡Eran las 3 de la mañana! Tom soltó un fuerte resoplido y se puso de pie a regañadientes, ¿Por qué demonios le pasaba esto a él? si, podía ser un jodido bastardo la mayoría del tiempo pero tenía sus razones. No tenían que castigarlo quitandole horas de sueño. Tom contuvo la respiración mientras bajaba las escaleras, el ruido provenía de su cocina y Tom se preguntó que demonios era lo que se había metido en su casa y como demonios lo había echo. Se había encargado de poner hechizos de protección y salas que hacían que ninguna criatura no mágica no pudieran entrar. Pero, **_este era un bosque muggle._** Tom era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que no duraría ni un segundo en un bosque mágico, repleto de vampiros, hombres lobos y otras cosas desagradables que prefería olvidar.

Cuando llegó a la sala, notó que la puerta estaba abierta y había un camino de agua que formaba pequeños charcos y seguía hacía la cocina. Las ventanas estaban cerradas, maldición, el mismo las había cerrado antes de irse a dormir, al igual que la puerta. Puerta que ahora estaba abierta, como si una persona la hubiera abierto. Tom sacó su varita y a pasos rápidos pero cuidadosos se dirigió a su pequeña cocina. Su corazón latía y se pregunto si debía temer por su...

Un oso.

**_Había un puto oso en su jodida cocina._ **

El animal estaba devorando un gran frasco de miel que Tom había comprado la semana pasada y Tom casi gritó al notar que casi todas las raciones de comida que se había encargado de comprar estaban esparcidas por el suelo, o bueno, lo que quedaba de ellas. ¡Incluso los granos de café que él amaba habían sido devorados por el oso! El Señor Oscuro volteó su mirada al atrevido animal y lo examino. Era pequeño, bastante en realidad, tenía un pelaje negro con algunas manchas blancas, un osico pequeño con manchas de miel y sus manos eran pequeñas con unas filosas uñas y en realidad era bastante extraño.

Tom movió su varita y toda la comida en el suelo desapareció el oso se exalto y volteó su mirada a Tom. El Señor Oscuro contuvo un jadeó cuando observó las brillantes esmeraldas que brillaban con curiosidad. El pequeño oso se puso de pie, aún con el frasco en su mano y se encaminó a Tom, con su pequeña nariz olfateándolo una vez se acercó más de lo que Tom consideró apropiado.

Tom sintió todo su cuerpo tenso mientras el pequeño animal seguía olfateándolo, como si intentará saber **_que demonios era Tom._** De repente, sintió como si los papeles se hubieran invertido y él fuera el atrevido ladrón en vez del humano al que le habían invadido su casa. El oso olisqueo un poco más y luego se acurruco contra Tom, aún manteniendo el frasco de miel con una de sus manos. Tom sintió que un gran dolor de cabeza comenzaba a formarse. 

**_Esté imbécil debe estar drogado si cree que lo voy a dejar quedarse aquí._ **

Tom tomó por el pellejo al pequeño animal y esté no tardo en comenzar a quejarse y a hacer sonidos tiernos cuando se vio alejado de su tarro de miel. Tom lo ignoró y tiró al oso por la puerta de su casa y luego la cerró en su cara. Ya tenía una serpiente, no quería más animales. Le dio una rápida ojeada a su sala y se recordó mentalmente que mañana tendría que comprar más comida, por que el oso se había comido todo. Volvió a la cocina y limpió el frasco roto con contenido pegajoso del suelo, la cocina volvió a brillar y Tom soltó un suspiró tembloroso. Así tenía que verse su cocina, brillante y hermosa. No manchada con harina y miel. Soltando un suspiró satisfecho por haberse desecho de la plaga, se preparó para volver a dormir. Pero Tom debió haberse recordado que no era tan fácil como pensaba. La manija de la puerta sonó cuando alguien la jaló hacía abajo, Tom se cruzó de brazos con un tic en su ojo y observó como la puerta se abría y el jodido oso se asomaba, parado en dos patas con sus ojos brillando mientras miraba los alrededores antes de detener su mirada en Tom.

Tom sintió migraña.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape sabían que su señor tenía muy poca paciencia, tan poca que siempre alguien terminaba muerto o dolorido al final del día. El hombre era extraño dentro de todo, atractivo, inteligente, pero extraño.

Pero lucius y severus habían aprendido que lo mejor era no cuestionar a su maestro cuando tomaba decisiones que tal vez ellos no aprobaban. Además de que su señor dentro de todo era un buen hombre, con gustos extraños pero un buen líder y gobernante.

Por eso, cuando vieron como un pequeño oso acechaba la casa de su señor de cerca, haciendo pequeños ruidos tristes y mirando la casa con anhelo, ellos se preguntaron si tal vez su señor había adoptado al oso y se había olvidado de entrarlo antes de irse a dormir. Severus se apiado de la pequeña criatura cuando está se acercó y, parándose en dos patas, comenzó a tironear de su mano hacía la casa. Lucius hizo una mueca pero cargo al animal en sus brazos y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacía la cabaña con el oso chillando feliz.

"¿Qué pasa si no es de nuestro señor?" Preguntó mientras abrían la puerta.

"Bueno, nuestro señor es una buena persona, así que seguramente lo dejará quedarse. Ya sabes, tiene una extraña afición por los animales no domésticos."

Lucius río.

"¿Lo dices por Nagini? Admito que da miedo, pero es interesante ver lo agresiva que se pone cuando nos acercamos a sus crías."

Ambos se detuvieron cuando apresurados pasos sonaron por las escaleras, Lord Voldemort se deslizó dentro de la sala con su habitual elegancia y aura dominante a su alrededor. 

"Ah, Lucius, Severus, ya me estaba preguntando si vendrían."

Severus se adelantó.

"Hubieron unos cuantos inconvenientes en la mansión, Bellatrix quiso asesinar a uno de los prisioneros."

Tom resopló.

"Me imagino que le no lo hizo si aprecia su vida."

"No, en realidad lo hizo." Lucius dejó al oso en el piso y volteó a ver a su señor, que de repente parecía frustrado mientras observaba al animal moverse." Lo encontramos afuera, pensamos que tal vez era una mascota que había acogido recientemente y había olvidado fuera."

"Debo decirle, mi señor, que tiene buenos gustos. El oso parece ser una mezcla rara entre un oso polar y un oso pardo."

El oso soltó un ronroneó y se encaminó a la cocina, caminando en cuatro patas. Lucius observó la figura tensa de su Señor en medio de la sala, mientras el ruido de un frasco rompiéndose sonó en la cocina. Voldemort dejó escapar una maldición y se apresuró a la cocina con Lucius y Severus detrás, con la pregunta silenciosa entre ellos de si había sido buena idea dejar entrar al oso en primer lugar.

El oso estaba parado frente a la heladera buscando entre todas las cosas que habían dentro, haciendo pequeños sonidos parecidos a quejas. Lucius abrió la boca para preguntar que buscaba hasta que el oso saco un gran frasco de miel sin abrir y se acercó a Tom, agitando el objeto frente a él. 

Severus y Lucius observaron a su Señor torcer el gesto y, agarrando al oso junto al tarro, lo sacó de la casa, el oso se recompuso y volvió a agitar el tarro frente a Tom mientras esté gritaba y cerraba la puerta.

"¡Largo, tú y tu maldito tarro de miel pequeña bestia!"

Los pequeños chillidos y gruñidos tristes siguieron sonando detrás de la puerta hasta que simplemente se detuvieron. El Señor Oscuro volteó a verlos entonces.

"¿En que estábamos?" Preguntó con tono sedoso.

* * *

Tom se levantó de un salto al sentir algo acurrucarse contra él en su cama. Sus ojos rojos buscaron al intruso y maldijo a todo el cielo mientras observaba al pequeño oso, que había echado en la mañana, observarlo sentado desde su cama con el frasco de miel en sus manos. Se talló los ojos con cansancio y con un suspiró resignado tomó al oso en sus brazos y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. La puerta estaba abierta, como la noche anterior pero su cocina estaba bien, excepto por la nevera abierta. Tom cerró ambas puertas con un movimiento de varita y se encaminó con el pequeño monstruo en sus brazos hacía el sofa, donde sentó al animal.

"No vas a comer en mi cama, bestia."

El oso agitó el tarro frente a él y Tom pensó en las consecuencias de darle al animal tanta miel en una noche. Tomó el frasco de las manos del oso y enseguida esté se quejo, tironeando la manga de Tom.

"Es mucha azúcar en una noche. Estarás bien con uno más pequeño."

El oso se mantuvo quieto en lo que Tom volvió a la cocina y puso miel en un tarro más pequeño. No llenó más que la mitad y volvió a la sala con una sonrisa satisfecha. 

Le tendió al oso el tarro más pequeño y se recostó en el sofa, mientras en animal devoraba la sustancia. Estaba tan cansado, había tenido un día largo lidiando con Bellatrix y el estúpido de Draco Malfoy, que había estado más molesto y estúpido de lo normal. Sus ojos se cerraron y gimió aliviado por el pequeño descanso. En verdad necesitaba vacaciones.

Despertó luego de unos minutos, con el oso agitando el frasco frente a él y picoteando una de sus mejillas. Tom dejó el tarro sobre y la mesa y, tomando al animal en sus manos, volvió a subir las escaleras hacía su habitación, deseoso por seguir durmiendo.

"A diferencia de ti, que duermes durante todo el invierno y molestas en verano, yo duermo todas las noches. Así que vas a quedar aquí hasta que el jodido sol salga y yo tenga que levantarme. ¿está bien?"

En respuesta, el oso se acurrucó contra su costado y Tom volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Mañana sería una nuevo día.


End file.
